


Words Are Just Words

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar doesn't understand language kink, Jensen 'explains'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> a special thanks to [](http://katrinbisiani.livejournal.com/profile)[**katrinbisiani**](http://katrinbisiani.livejournal.com/) for her help with the Russian and Spanish translations, you are a life saver. Want to know what Jensen's saying? Just hold your cursor over the Russian text for the translations. I &lt;3 span tags. :D
> 
> **Beta:** [](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katemonkey**](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/), thank you for holding my hand while I panicked that my porn sucked

"I have a weird question and I need you to give me an honest answer," Jensen said, tracing Cougar's tattoo with his finger and trying to look nonchalant.

Cougar froze for a second, wondering what had Jensen so concerned. He ran his fingers through the hacker's hair, and murmured, "Que?"

"Well," Jensen hedged, "Umm, sometimes, when I ask you to talk to me, in bed, like we just did. You stiffen up, and not the fun stiff, and I was wondering, ifyoureallylikesexwithmeoristhissomepityfuckthingandineedtoknowwhatsup?"

Jensen blurted out the last bit in a burst of machine-gun chatter, looking nervous and embarrassed. He glanced at Cougar's face quickly and then turned away, blushing.

It took Cougar a good minute to translate what Jensen had said and when he did, his eyes widened in alarm. "NON! Non! Corazon," Cougar grasped Jensen's shoulder and made him turn back. He held Jensen's face in both hands and kissed him softly, gently nipping at Jensen's lips until Jensen moaned and relaxed into his embrace, kissing Cougar back passionately. Cougar ran his hand down Jensen's chest and then back up again, grazing Jensen's nipple both times and making his breath hitch.

Cougar pulled back and whispered, "What I feel for you isn't pity." Cougar ran his hand up Jensen's thigh, "Don't ever doubt that."

Jensen sighed and smiled, "Oh, I believe you. So then, what's up? If there's something you're not into, you gotta tell me."

Cougar leaned back on the pillows and sighed, "You love it when I speak Spanish. I love how you react when I speak Spanish. But why?"

Jensen frowned, "I love it 'cause it's hot. You don't get that?"

"Touching, kissing, licking, those feel good. Words are just words," Cougar said, holding up his hands.

Jensen laughed, "I get it. You don't have a language kink."

Cougar shook his head 'no'.

Jensen pushed himself up on the bed and straddled Cougar's thighs, the sheets rustling around him. He ran his hands up Cougar's chest and leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. "If I may be permitted to demonstrate?" Jensen asked, his voice low.

Cougar nodded yes and leaned up to kiss Jensen. Jensen moved out of the way and started kissing Cougar's neck instead.

_"Pervyy raz ya videl vas, pugal meiya, kak ya khotel, chtoby vy"_ Jensen whispered against Cougar's skin.

Cougar's eyes opened wide in surprise, "You speak Russian?"

Jensen bit down on Cougar's neck, making Cougar gasp, _"Da."_

Jensen switched sides, sucking on Cougar's earlobe, _"Ya zial luchshe, chem pytat'sya popast' v kogo-to shtaiy s kotorymi ya rabotayuo, i ne bylo: Ne sprashivay, ne govorn, i vse logicheskie osnovaniya derzhat' chlei sebe, no..."_ Jensen kissed his way down Cougar's neck and scraped his teeth over Cougar's Adam's apple, _"No ya ne mog perestat' dumat' o tebe"_ Cougar hissed and ran his hands over Jensen's back.

Jensen shifted, grabbing Cougar's wrists and lifted Cougar's hands up over his head, against the pillows. _"Ya mechtal o tebe v moey posteli"_ Jensen said, staring down at Cougar, his eyes dark.

Cougar felt himself flush all over under Jensen's gaze, his breath coming faster. This is ridiculous, he thought, it's just words.

Jensen held Cougar's hands against the headboard and Cougar got the message, grabbing it tightly. Jensen ran his hands down Cougar's arms and rested them on his chest.

_"Ya prosypalsya, tak tyazhelo, mie bylo bol'no. I vy bydete lezhat', spat'. Tak blizko."_ Jensen looked almost sad, more serious than Cougar was used to seeing him. He wanted to let go, reach out to Jensen and reassure Jensen that he was here but Jensen just kept talking.

_"Bog, eti pervye neskol'ko mesyatsev sosala. Ya byl drochitsya k mysli o vas kazhdyy denv, chut' bylo sam puzyr'. Prosmotr vsegda chistka chert oryzhie ne pomoglo voobshche, kstati."_ Jensen leaned in and licked a stripe down Cougar's collarbone.

_"Ya deystvitel'no ne dumayu, chto ne bylo shansov. Skazal sebe priyti v sebya."_ He kissed his way across Cougar's chest and traced the lines of Cougar's tattoo with his tongue.

Cougar could barely hear what Jensen was saying over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He could feel himself leaking precome, his dick throbbing in beat with his heart.

Jensen got off the bed and started pulling on the sheet slowly, a wicked smile on his face. The feel of the fabric gliding across his skin made Cougar moan softly. _"A potom..."_ Jensen said, whipping the sheet off the bed with a flourish, _"A potom slychilos' chudo."_

Jensen climbed back on the bed and ran his hands up Cougar's sides. _"Vy, moi dorogie Kugar, nachal petukh blokirovki menya."_ Jensen said gleefully. He leaned back in and bit one of Cougar's nipples. Cougar cried out and Jensen chuckled as he licked the bite. Jensen kissed his way across Cougar's chest and bit and licked the other nipple._"Prinyal menya nemnogo, no ya ponyal, vy deystvitel'no ne pokhozh na drygikh lyudey, priezzhayushchikh na menya."_

Cougar swore under his breath. Jensen was driving him out of his mind and hadn't even touched his dick yet. It's just words, he thought to himself, I don't even know what he's saying.

_"Ty ne predstavlyaesh', kak khorosho vy sdelali mne, kogda vy potyanyli, chto der'mo, Kugar."_ Jensen said as he licked his way down Cougar's belly, outlining every muscle with his tongue, _"Esli by ya mog sdelat' sal'to nazad, ya by."_

 

Jensen shifted position again, pushing himself further down on the bed. He held down Cougar's hips and blew hot air across his dick, making it jump and Cougar's hips twitch. _Ya ne mogy vam rasskazat', kak trydno bylo ne prosto vzyat' vas_ Jensen said, before he licked across the head of Cougar's dick and sucked it into his mouth. Cougar swore and tried to thrust up but Jensen held him in place and moved his mouth up and down slowly.

 

Jensen hummed happily as he licked and sucked, holding Cougar in place while Cougar tried to thrust. Jensen pulled off and started licking his way down Cougar's inner thigh, his hands following the trail of his tongue, _"Teper' ya ziayu, chto vy na vkys. To, chto vy zvuchat' kak kogda vy prikhodite. Kak nevynosimo samodovol'naya vy poluchaete, kogda ty zastavlyaesh'"_

Jensen turned his head and started slowly making his way back up the other thigh. Cougar squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the headboard. The sight of Jensen was too much but he could still feel Jensen's touch and hear his voice. I don't know what he's saying, Cougar thought, but I don't want him to stop talking.

Jensen licked across Cougar's balls and Cougar's back arched as he moaned. Cougar growled under his breath and opened his eyes to glare at Jensen. Jensen beamed back, _"Mne nravitsya, kak neterpelivyy vy polychaete, Kugar. Ty nikogda ne neterpelivy, vy nikogda ne poteryaete vashe kholodnoe, krome menya."_

Jensen licked a stripe up Cougar's dick, _"Iz-za menya."_

Jensen crawled up Cougar's body and kissed above his heart, _"Dlya menya."_

Jensen leaned in to kiss Cougar and suddenly stopped. He just stared at Cougar, wonder and longing on his face. _"Kugar, vy..."_

Cougar couldn't hold back and longer and he pulled Jensen down, one hand in his hair, the other at the small of his back, kissing him fiercely.

Jensen groaned deeply and began to thrust himself against Cougar, their cocks rubbing together. Cougar wrapped his legs around Jensen's hips and thrust up in rhythm with Jensen.

Soon, the heat and friction were too much and Cougar came, muffling his moan in the crook of Jensen's neck. When he felt Cougar come, Jensen quickly followed, stuttering out a gasp.

Jensen rolled to the side, pulling Cougar with him, not letting go. Cougar pressed a few light kisses to Jensen's lips and sighed.

"So, you get it now?" Jensen asked, voice already sleepy.

Cougar smiled into Jensen's neck, _"Si. Cállese y para dormirse. Mañana, usted me puede mostrar todos los otros idiomas que usted sabe."_


End file.
